1. Field of the Invention
The present invention comprises a telephone station having an optical display device fashioned as a display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical display devices in telephone stations are usually arranged slanted toward the user within the apparatus and indicate service features in the form of numerals or written characters. Arrangements are already known wherein multiple information are displayed on display devices of telephone stations, these display devices being arranged on the telephone station because of the multitude of possible information. These display devices are usually rigidly connected to the telephone station.